Explainations
The journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step...but after that u still have 999.93779 more miles after that.. - old troll.... Right this page is for the explaination behind the whole plot so far meaning spoilers only found out much later on. Hence this page is different to the plot page as it explains everything in the broader picture.....to make things clearer I will name the time periods to organise what is going on. Bold letters is the writers pov and normal is not so yeah...Any similarity to actual persons is purely coincidental.....thats right pure coincidence..... '*certain spoilers ahead*' 'The Beginning'/ The Age of Certain Certainty In a world exist The writers, omnipotent beings who create a universe within a book with the interest of making money from stories they can conjure meaning whatever they write becomes true in this universe. The sucess their stories in this universe generate them much money but however, the more they wrote, the more complicated their universe becames. This complication eventually mades it difficult for them to create major changes to the universe (without wasting much money and effort) though it did not bother them. Unfortunately their writing eventually lead them into a corner which everyone in their universe could possibly die due to massive armed conflict. '''Conflict Ravages Earth in the far future. The equivalent of a world war is occuring. After 3 years of conflict a freelancing scientist group make a ground breaking discovery which could change the tide of this war. The discovery, made by a scientist called Lambert Oldenberg, (initials?) is a metal compound which displays highly shock resistant properties while being light weight. Being a freelancing group naturally they planned to sell the technology to the highest bidder. Naturally the richest alliance at the time was The United Acta Party meaning they bought the rights to the technology with little competition. Feeling threatened by this, the opposing alliances ganged up and launched a full-out attack on the facility when the exchange was taking place by launching every single warhead they had amounting up to over nine thousand. ' The Incident '''Knowing this battle could accumalate to even more conflict, the writers hastily created a being called the Universe' who then wiped common sense out of everyones mind using the coordinates of the facility as the epicentre of the wipe. The hasty creation of such a powerful being who then executed such a comprehensive action lead to servere damage to laws of physics within the universe which caused seven random locations in the world to warp and defy any previously established law of physics. Countless other effects were caused but since it was the best and most cost-efficient thing to do, the writers did what they did. Due to the fragile state of their universe now, the writers decided not to tamper with anything again in fear of causing more damage. Halfway through the missle strike, a vast hole opened up in the sky from which a bright light shone. After turning extremely bright, it disappeared as fast as it appeared. suddenly